


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fighting, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Love, Smut, lap dance, post 5x12, rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write a story where after the break up Ian goes to The Fairytale and he see Mickey with a dancer, he gets jealous and he decides to seduce Mickey with a sexy dance to return with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

After Ian had dumped Mickey, he had gone back to work at the club.

 

Sure, it may not have been the absolute best option, but Fiona and Lip and even Debbie had pushed him not to.

 

They wanted him to keep waiting tables at the diner.

 

He didn’t completely know why he said no to that and went back to rolling his hips for tips, but he guessed it had something to do with the fact that he could.

 

He could do that if he wanted to, he was in control of that decision.

 

And fuck, it had been a long time since he’d felt like he was in control of anything.

 

He’d be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t regret some of the decisions he had made while he was really sick, but there wasn’t much he could do about it by now.

 

He was stable, he had a job and he was as happy as he could be at this point in his life.

 

That was a lot to be thankful for and he had decided to take advantage of that. He wanted to live as good as he could because he had no idea when he would become that sick and unstable again.

 

”You’ll call on your break, right?” Debbie called him back just as he was about to exit the house and go to work.

 

”Yes. I will” He said, forcing himself to stay calm.

 

Even though he had been perfectly fine for months, none of his siblings really ever stopped treating him like a child, an invalid. Mental patient. Except for Carl, of course, but he’d never really done it to begin with.

 

”No drugs” Fiona stated. Ian had the urge to sneer at her and point out that she wasn’t one to talk.

 

He knew it wasn’t fair, though. So he just nodded.

 

”No drugs, I promise. I gotta go”

 

”Be safe” Lip called from the living room and Ian was on his way.

 

 

Ian entered the building from the back, going directly to his locker and changing into his shorts.

 

He had to admit, dancing now, sober and stable, wasn’t half as fun as it had been when he was sick.

 

Sure, he had always liked being the center of attention, he definitely didn’t hate it, but it just wasn’t quite as thrilling anymore.

 

He supposed that was a good sign, though.

 

One of the bosses of the place waved at him to get up on stage immediately, so he did.

 

He went up there just like any other night.

 

He rolled his body and thrusted his hips, winking at the customers. He ran a hand down his chest, squeezing his bulge teasingly.

 

He accepted the dollar bills with a smirk and another wink.

 

He didn’t hate this job, really, he didn’t.

 

It was just kind of same same a lot of the time.

 

Ian kept moving and before he knew it, he was off stage, quickly grabbing his phone from his bag and dialing his sister.

 

”Ian?”

 

”Hey, Fi. I’m on break, everything’s fine”

 

”Good, kiddo. Thanks for checking in. When will you be home?”

 

Ian opened his mouth and was about to answer, but before he could, he spotted a familiar face a few feet from him. He was smiling, enjoying the - very intense - lap dance he was getting

 

. Ian hated the fact that he felt like his heart had been ripped out.

 

He didn’t have any right to that.

 

”Hello?”

 

”Oh, sorry, Fi. I don’t know, I gotta go”

 

He stuffed his phone back into the bag and stashed it in the corner by one of the bouncers who was kind enough to watch it.

 

Then he just stood there, watching who he was convinced could have been the love of his life do anything but get off with another man.

 

Ian’s first instinct was to run over there, grab the dancer by his junk and throw him out, yelling that Mickey belonged to him.

 

His second instinct was to just abandon his shift and buy some booze on the way home where he could cry however much he wanted to.

 

Alas, neither of those seemed like a rational and good option at second thought.

 

Neither did his third idea, but that’s the one he ended up going with anyhow.

 

Ian made his way over to the couple, trying to look as confident as possible, but it proved to be quite difficult as he felt smaller than he ever had in the past.

 

Ian was prepared to tell the dancer to take a hike, but thankfully, the song was over right as Ian reached them and the dancer left with one last stroke to Mickey’s clothed thigh.

 

Ian almost saw red, but he forced himself to stay calm.

 

Screaming would get him nowhere.

 

Just as Mickey was about to get up from the sofa, Ian was there, pushing him down again and straddling him.

 

”Gallagher, what the fuck?!” Mickey cursed, moving to get up but Ian pushed him down again.

 

”You don’t have to pay. Just… please?”

 

Ian bit the inside of his bottom lip in anticipation and hoped Mickey didn’t notice. He did, though. It was one of Ian’s nervous habits and Ian didn’t get nervous often. which was why Mickey ended up nodding.

 

Ian kept from grinning at the small victory and started moving to the music.

 

He would himself wishing they would just randomly end up playing the song from that one night when Mickey allowed Ian to make out with him in the middle of the floor.

 

They didn’t.

 

Instead it was pour some sugar on me which Ian would usually roll his eyes at.

 

How many times could they play the same fucking song in a row?

 

Ian didn’t roll his eyes, though.

 

He smirked at Mickey, because this was the only song they had ever fucked to, and he knew Mickey liked it, even though he would never admit it out loud.

 

”Didn’t know you still worked here” Mickey said after a few seconds, trying to force himself not to enjoy the extremely hot lap dance he was currently getting from his ex boyfriend.

 

”Went back after we… I went back after I got better”

 

It was slightly awkward to be having this conversation like this, but they made it work.

 

”So why are you here?” Ian raised an eyebrow and turned his back to Mickey, pressing his ass against Mickey’s crotch as the beat got heavier.

 

Ian heard Mickey take a deep breath, there was no doubt he was fucking turned on right now.

 

Ian knew it didn’t matter, though.

 

It was just a dance, nothing would happen.

 

Nothing should happen.

 

”For this” Mickey nodded to his swollen bulge. ”But I was hoping I could score someone other than my ex boyfriend”

 

The ex part still hurt when Ian heard it out loud, he had a feeling it always would a little bit.

 

Ian turned around and lowered his head so that he could whisper into Mickey’s ear as he kept grinding his lap, making both of them struggle not to moan.

 

”Too fucking bad. You got me”

 

As soon as Mickey registered those words, he shoved Ian off of his lap and went outside.

 

Ian stood still for a second, wondering what the actual fuck just happened.

 

Then he grabbed his sweatshirt from a corner and followed him.

 

There was no fucking way he was leaving shit like this.

 

”Mickey!” Ian had expected him to be halfway down the street by now, but he was just standing outside, smoking.

 

”What do you want, Gallagher?” Mickey didn’t turn around to look at him.

 

”You”

 

Mickey chuckled and dropped the cigarette, stomping on it a lot harder than necessary before turning around and looking Ian in the eye.

 

”Yeah, I kinda figured that part out already. But you know what, Gallagher?”

 

Mickey took a deep breath and Ian braced himself.

 

”You have no fucking right. You have no fucking right to just fucking chase after me and fuck me and be all fucking adorable. You have no fucking right to make me like you, fuck. Make me fall in love with you and then just leave. In case you hadn’t fucking noticed, I was there. I was _there!_ I was there for you through the entire fucking mess and you know, you _know_ , that’s not something that comes easy for me. Fucking won’t get out of bed, bouncing off the walls. Fucking cheat on me, Ian!”

 

Mickey pushed Ian, making him stumble backwards a few steps.

 

”I was there! And then you just fucking threw me away, and for what? For this?” Mickey gestured to Ian’s shorts. ”You left _me._ You broke up with _me_. You ripped _my_ heart out. And now, you try to fucking win me over with a fucking lap dance?! No thanks. Been there, done that. It ain’t happening again. Get that through your thick fucking skull, alright?”

 

Mickey stopped screaming to catch his breath, taking in Ian’s red eyes and slouchy posture.

 

He knew it was harsh, but it was the truth and he needed to get it out. A

 

nd maybe, just maybe, it would be good for Ian to hear what Mickey had been holding in for so long.

 

”Wow” Ian nodded, wiping his tears.

 

Now when Mickey had stopped screaming and calmed down slightly, his anger turned to sadness as well, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

 

They stood there for a few minutes, crying and looking anywhere but at each other.

 

Doing everything they could to collect them selves.

 

”It’s all true” Ian nodded, and Mickey looked at him, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. ”Fuck, it’s all spot on” Ian ran his hands over his face, the tears starting to dry up the slightest bit. ”It’s just… hearing it, it’s…”

 

”I know” Mickey agreed, thumbing his bottom lip.

 

”I love you, Mick”

 

”You can’t just - ” Mickey started raising his voice again but Ian cut him off.

 

”No, no. My turn to talk. I’m not saying that because I want anything from you. I mean, yeah - of course I wanna get back together and I would have this grand speech about why we should and how I would never hurt you again, if I thought it would change anything, but I know that it wouldn’t”

 

Mickey wiped the new tears off of his face and nodded.

 

”I love you. The only reason I’m saying that is because I want you to go to bed tonight, knowing that”

 

Mickey kept nodding slightly, not brave enough to look into Ian’s eyes.

 

”I know, Gallagher. I know”

 

Ian took a few steps closer and put his hand under Mickey’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

 

Mickey’s first instinct was to pull away and curse him out, but something was stopping him. Ian’s eyes.

 

There was something in them.

 

Some kind of glimmer than he hadn’t seen in years.

 

Something that reminded him of when they were sixteen. Young and stupid.

 

It wasn’t that long ago, but it felt like a lifetime after everything that they'd been through.

 

Their faces were inching closer together and eventually Mickey made himself snap out of it.

 

”Gallagher, don’t”

 

”I know” Ian sighed when Mickey backed up. ”I’m sorry”

 

They were quiet again, both trying to figure out what to say next.

 

”How have you been, Mick?” Mickey turned to look at Ian again, snorting.

 

”Seriously?”

 

”I’m serious. I wanna know”

 

”Didn’t I just tell you? The whole heart ripped out of my chest thing? You got fucking alzheimers now, too?”

 

Mickey bit his lip as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

 

No matter how okay Ian seemed at the moment, and how angry Mickey was, the fact that he was sick would always be a sore subject.

 

”I - ”

 

  ”It’s okay” Ian interrupted. ”I’ve been a wreck, too. Mostly” 

 

”Yeah? You seem good” Ian chuckled.

 

”I’m stable. Doesn’t mean I can’t have normal people problems” Mickey tried his hardest not to ask, but he cracked.

 

”Like?”

 

”You know what, Mick. But it’s my fault, and that’s okay”

 

 ”I feel like we’re going in circles here, Gallagher. Maybe I should just go home”

 

”No!” Mickey almost flinched at how quick Ian was to say the word. ”I’m sorry, I just… come back in with me? My shift’s almost over. We can have a drink after” Mickey sighed deeply, but finally agreed.

 

 

”How many times can they play this fucking song? I think I could sing it all the way through by now” Ian complained.

 

_Love is like a bomb, baby, come on, get it on._

 

Mickey let out a chuckle despite himself as they split.

 

Ian went disappeared in the crowd towards the stage and Mickey went to the bar, ordering a drink.

 

Watching other guys thirst for Ian shouldn’t bother him anymore, but he knew he would need booze to get through it none the less.

 

Soon enough, Ian was back on stage, not looking in any direction but Mickey’s.

 

Their eyes connected as he started moving, thrusting his hips and running a hand down his chest.

 

Mickey could immediately feel himself get a boner.

 

This was so fucking wrong.

 

Not even an hour ago, Mickey was yelling at the guy about all the horrible things he did to him and how they would never ever get back together.

 

Yet here he was.

 

Mickey ran a hand over his face as Ian moved to the last few beats of the song and then it was over, Ian jumping off the stage and making his way to the bar.

 

”You always did know how to put on a fucking show, Gallagher” Mickey said, not looking at him.

 

”That mean it worked?” Ian whispered into his ear, putting his hand on Mickey’s crotch, but Mickey pushed him away once again. ”I’m sorry” Ian sighed, running a hand over his face. ”I just don’t know how to fucking…”

 

A tear ran down Ian’s cheek and Mickey looked around the club out of habit before wiping it away. Ian seemed surprised at the gesture.

 

”Your shift over?”

 

”Yeah” Ian cleared his throat.

 

”Let’s go to your place”

 

”You…?”

 

”Not to fuck, Gallagher, jesus christ. Just to do whatever. Go change”

 

Mickey went outside and Ian joined him a few minutes later, dressed in regular clothes.

 

They didn’t say much on the way home, but it wasn’t too awkward.

 

It was just kind of strange to be so close again after all the time that had seemed to pass.

 

”Scram” Ian said to his younger siblings who were sitting on the couch in the living room when they entered.

 

”Mickey, you’re back?” Debbie asked and Ian sighed.

 

”No questions, please. Just… Okay?”

 

The living room emptied and Ian turned to Mickey, waiting for something to happen.

 

What, he didn’t really know.

 

Mickey shrugged his big jacket off and threw it over a chair before looking back at Ian, eyes flickering down to his lips as he walked a little closer.

 

He wanted this.

 

Fuck, he wanted this so bad.

 

Ian had hurt him so fucking much in the past and yet, here he was, in his house, and he didn’t even really completely know how it had happened.

 

He went to the club to get a couple lap dances and a couple drinks, yet somehow, he ended up with Ian.

 

Their faces so close they could feel each others breath.

 

Ian’s hand softly touching his cheek and landing on the side of his neck.

 

”Mick… What are we doing?” His voice was soft, barely audible.

 

”I don’t know”

 

”Maybe this isn’t a good idea… I mean, I want to. But with everything…”

 

They were still close.

 

So, _so_ close.

 

”We got through so much shit, Gallagher, what if we could get through this too?”

 

”You… you want that?”

 

”I don’t know” Mickey breathed, leaning their foreheads together. ”I don’t wanna fucking think. I just want…”

 

Mickey captured Ian’s lips in a deep kiss and all of the feelings came rushing back.

 

The pain, the happiness.

 

The love.

 

Everything that he had denied feeling from the beginning was back, and he didn’t want to deny it anymore. Ian pulled away and pressed their foreheads together again.

 

”We doing this?”

 

”You think we got another choice? All the shit you did really fucking hurt, Ian” 

 

”I know” 

 

”But, I don’t think I can do this anymore. Being away from you”

 

”Can’t live with me, can’t live without me, huh?”

 

”Why you gotta be such a fucking cheese ball and ruin the moment?”

 

Ian’s only response was another kiss.

 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s torso, and they just stood there kissing, enjoying the feeling of being together again.

 

”I love you” Ian breathed when they pulled apart for the second time.

 

”I love you” Mickey finally responded.

 

He couldn’t change that and he wasn’t sure he wanted to, no matter how much it hurt sometimes.

 

Mickey pressed their lips together again, and this one got deeper fast.

 

Ian licked his way inside of Mickey’s mouth, sucking on his bottom lip as they stumbled up the stairs, leaving pieces of clothing on the stairs.

 

They kept stumbling through the hallway, lips still attached.

 

They made their way into Ian’s room and Ian pulled away from the kiss.

 

”Get out” Debbie sighed and Carl grinned.

 

”Can I watch?”

 

Mickey took a break for marking Ian’s jawline to speak.

 

”Get the fuck out!”

 

The younger Gallaghers obeyed, closing the door behind them and Ian wrestled Mickey down on the bed, hovering over him as he kept nibbling at his lips.

 

”I missed you so fucking much” Ian breathed, getting rid of their boxers, leaving them completely naked.

 

”You too, Gallagher” Mickey said truthfully as he ran a hand over Ian’s chest.

 

”I don’t ever wanna hurt you again” Ian said, looking into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey grinned at his words despite himself.

 

”Okay, but can we do the emotional shit later? Fuck me”

 

Ian mirrored Mickey’s grin before he buried his face in the crook of his neck as he blindly searched the nightstand of the supplies.

 

He got a hold of the lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers, resuming their make out session as he started fucking Mickey with one of them.

 

”Fuck, Gallagher” Mickey breathed and Ian swallowed his moans as he kept at it, soon adding another one.

 

Mickey groaned as Ian managed to hit the place inside of him that made him go crazy.

 

”Enough”

 

”You sure? It might hurt just like this?” Ian asked and Mickey shook his head.

 

”I can take it, Gallagher. Just need you”

 

Ian pressed a final kiss to Mickey’s lips before sitting back and rolling the condom onto his red, leaking cock.

 

When he was done, he laid on top of Mickey again, positioning himself and pressing in.

 

Once Ian had bottomed out, Mickey put a hand to the back of Ian’s neck and attached their lips again, trying to get uses to the feeling of having Ian inside of him after all this time.

 

”Move” Mickey finally breathed and Ian obeyed, pulling out and pushing back in slowly.

 

”I love you” Ian breathed into Mickey’s neck and he responded with a loud moan.

 

”I love you so much, Ian. Fuck”

 

Ian moved his head from Mickey’s shoulder and pressed their lips together again as he kept hitting that spot inside of Mickey over and over again.

 

”I love you, Mickey” Ian repeated into Mickey’s mouth as he brought them both closer to the edge.

 

”So close” Mickey said and Ian pressed their lips together, running a hand down Mickey’s chest until he reached his cock.

 

He grabbed a hold of it and jerked it a couple of times, that was all it took.

 

Mickey came with a loud groan, shooting his load in between their chests.

 

Ian only needed half a dozen thrusts more before he was there as well, filling the condom.

 

Ian collapsed on top of Mickey’s chest and Mickey ran a hand through the red hair before pressing a kiss to the top of Ian’s head.

 

They were gonna be just fine.


End file.
